Donna Noble
- Real= - HISHE= }} |Occupation(s) = Secretary (formerly) |Aliases = Spartacus DoctorDonna |Gender = Female |Eye Color = Brown |Species = Hunan |Spouse = Shaun Temple |Parents = Sylvia Noble (mother) Geoff Noble (father) |Grandparents = Wilfred Mott (maternal grandfather |Friends = The Doctor Rose Tyler Jackie Tyler Martha Jones Sarah Jane Smith Jack Harkness |Enemies = The Daleks (formerly) |Portrayer = Catherine Tate }} Donna Noble-Temple is a former companion of The Doctor. Biography Donna Noble was the only daughter of Geoff and Sylvia Noble and the granddaughter of Wilfred Mott. On her first day of school, she was sent home for biting. When she was six, her mother refused to take her on holiday. Undaunted, Donna got on a bus, and went on her own to Strathclyde. Her grandfather later reminded her of this incident to buck her up. She was a lifelong supporter of West Ham United. Donna received a bottle of Odeur Delaware as a gift from Sylvia Noble at Christmas 2001. Donna's career consisted mainly of temp jobs. She worked in a library for a while, and for two years at a double-glazing firm sometime before June 2007. She missed the Christmas Day Sycorax invasion of Earth due to a hangover and the Cybermen invasion because she was scuba diving in Spain. As a result, she was unprepared for the existence of alien life when she first encountered it. In June 2007, Donna had the choice of being a full-time secretary for Jival Chowdry or a temporary secretary at H.C. Clements, a security firm in London. Although she considered the former at her mother's insistence, an accident blocked the traffic in the direction of Jival Chowdry, so instead of waiting in a traffic jam, she chose the temporary position at H.C. Clements. At the time it was unknown to Donna that the accident was caused by a future version of herself from an alternate timeline. At Clements, she gradually fell in love with Lance Bennett, whom she pressured into marriage. She planned the wedding, unaware that Lance was dosing her coffee with Huon particles by order of the Empress of the Racnoss, whom he secretly served. At her wedding on Christmas Eve 2007, while she was walking down the aisle with her father, Huon particles reacted with her elevated emotional state and teleported Donna into the Doctor's TARDIS. Robot Santas prevented the Doctor returning her in time for her wedding, but he got her there for the reception; when she found the wedding party and guests had started without her, she was furious. When a robotic Christmas tree fired explosives at the wedding guests, Donna and the Doctor investigated H.C. Clements. The trail led to an abandoned secret Torchwood base under the Thames where Lance and the Empress of the Racnoss revealed their plans. Donna was heartbroken after learning Lance had been toying with her feelings up to this point, but still pitied his death when the Empress betrayed him and fed Lance to her children. Donna helped the Doctor defeat the Empress and pulled him away from the Empress' death, saving his life. However, she turned down his offer to travel with him, frightened by what he had done and could do (such as making the TARDIS trigger snow). As a result of her encounter with the Doctor, Donna's eyes were opened to the universe, and she could not resume her old life. Also following this encounter, Donna's father, Geoff Noble, died and Wilfred Mott, her grandfather on her mother's side, moved in with them. Donna tried to live without the Doctor. She went to Egypt for two weeks on holiday looking for some excitement. When this failed, she began investigating unexplained events, knowing the Doctor always ran into trouble and hoping that she would be able to encounter the Doctor again. She also took a thermos of coffee up to her grandfather when he was looking at the stars. In 2009, she finally caught up with the Doctor while looking into Adipose Industries. After Donna stopped the birthing of the Adipose from fatally converting human tissue into Adipose young, she witnessed the March of the Adipose and began to travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS. Unlike most companions of the Doctor, she was well prepared for the trip having packed several suitcases (including a hat box in case they went to the "Planet of the Hats"). The Doctor was reluctant at first, but agreed after Donna promised that all she wanted was a friendship and not a romantic relationship. Just before she left, whilst trying to find a suitable place to leave her car keys, she approached a blonde woman standing at a police line; it was Rose Tyler, who had briefly returned from the parallel universe in which she was trapped. Once on board the TARDIS, Donna had the Doctor fly it to where her grandfather could see them through his telescope and wave him goodbye. After leaving home, Donna and the Doctor went to Pompeii on the day Vesuvius erupted in 79 AD. She tried to convince him to stop the eruption, but he called it impossible stating that it was a fixed point in time. She and the Doctor were ultimately responsible for the eruption; however, she convinced him to save one family from the devastation who subsequently worshiped the Doctor and Donna as household gods. After that, Donna and the Doctor traveled to the Ood Sphere in 4126 and discovered the Ood's servitude was caused by removal of the Ood's forebrain and the "third element", the controlling Ood Brain, being blocked. When they parted, Ood Sigma referred to Donna as DoctorDonna. Neither the Doctor nor Donna realised the significance of the statement at the time. Next, The Doctor and Donna were called to Earth by the Doctor's former companion Martha Jones, who now worked for UNIT. Donna went home to see her family. She was terrified when her grandfather almost died from the Sontarans' sezerfine gas emitted by ATMOS. When the TARDIS was taken by the Sontarans with Donna still on board, Donna activated the teleporters to allow the Doctor to bring it back to Earth. She agreed with her grandfather that her mother Sylvia should not know about her travels in the TARDIS. The TARDIS was pulled off course, with Martha Jones inside, to the planet Messaline in 6012. The Doctor had his DNA synthesised and grown into a full-sized clone. Donna dubbed the "daughter" that resulted from the synthesisation Jenny (as the Doctor had called her a "generated anomaly"). She witnessed the end of hostilities between humans and Hath when the Doctor opened the terraforming device (the Source) inside the Temple. She also watched General Cobb shoot Jenny when he refused to lay down arms, which led to her apparent death. Donna left Messaline with Martha and the Doctor, believing Jenny had perished. Donna met Agatha Christie in 1926 and killed a Vespiform by throwing the Firestone into a lake to save Agatha's life. During this adventure, she influenced the creation of Miss Marple and Murder on the Orient Express by mentioning them to Christie years before they were created; although Christie's memories of the incident were wiped, some unconscious memories remained. Donna muttered that she should have gotten Christie to sign a contract when she had the chance (so they could split the copyright). The Doctor then received a message on his psychic paper from Professor River Song. She called him to the Library in the 51st century to help a team of archaeologists representing the Felman Lux Corporation to investigate the planet, which had been sealed off a century earlier with the message "4022 saved. No survivors.". However, her message reached the Doctor at a point in his time stream where he had no idea who she was. The group discovered the Library was infested by Vashta Nerada. The Doctor teleported Donna back to the TARDIS with the ship's teleporters, but she never made it to the TARDIS. Donna's consciousness was "saved" to the planet-core-sized hard drive by CAL. Inside the hard drive, Donna experienced several years of a disjointed, idyllic married life and had two children within the space of an hour or two of real time, thanks to the memory alterations of the Doctor Moon Security Program. Miss Evangelista, whose data ghost had been uploaded via the Library's Wi-Fi, warned Donna that her world wasn't real. When River sacrificed her life to rescue the "saved" people inside the hard drive, Donna assumed that her husband "Lee McAvoy" was just a part of her simulation like her children. The real "Lee" saw Donna but was teleported away before he could call to her or reach her, having regained the stutter he had lost in the digital world. On a visit to the planet Shan Shen, Donna was distracted by a fortune teller while a Time Beetle leaped on her back and changed her history. The Time Beetle caused Donna to have never taken the action which led her to meet the Doctor, creating an alternate world. In the alternate world, Rose gave the alternate Donna a message for the Doctor, before Donna deliberately sacrificed herself to restore reality. Her "normal timeline" version barely remembered Rose and her message; however with the Doctor's prompting she was able to remember and give the Doctor her message: "Bad Wolf". Donna and the Doctor rushed to Earth in 2009, only to find it taken from underneath them. They then went to the Shadow Proclamation for help. They traced the Earth, along with twenty-six other missing planets, to the Medusa Cascade, where the planets had been hidden by being placed one second out of sync with the rest of the universe. As the Doctor reunited with Rose, he was shot by a Dalek and rushed into the TARDIS with Rose, Jack and Donna. As a result, the Doctor began regenerating but was able to use some of the regeneration energy to heal himself before funneling the remaining energy into a matching bio-receptacle — his spare hand — and stop the regeneration. The TARDIS was taken on board the Crucible and its defences were taken down. Donna was separated from the Doctor when the TARDIS refused to let her leave when the others surrendered to the Daleks. Donna reached out toward the Doctor's hand when the TARDIS was being sent to the core of the Crucible to be destroyed. The regeneration energy stored in the Doctor's hand interacted with Donna and created a being who looked like the Doctor, but was half human and had aspects of Donna's personality. When Donna tried to use the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor's Z-Neutrino Biological Inversion Catalyser on the Daleks, Davros electrocuted her. The electrical shock on Donna stimulated her brain, awakened the Time Lord DNA that transferred to her during the two-way biological meta-crisis, and gave her "the best part of the Doctor — his mind," rendering her the "DoctorDonna" of the Ood's prophecy. She used her new-found intellect to deactivate the reality bomb and disable the circuitry on the Daleks' controls, and helped use the magnetron to bring twenty-six of the planets back to their rightful places in the universe. The Meta-Crisis Doctor, fulfilling one of Dalek Caan's prophecies, destroyed the Daleks. When the Supreme Dalek wrecked the magnetron, Earth was the last planet still in the Cascade. Donna helped the Doctor and his companions to "tow" the Earth to its proper place in the galaxy with the TARDIS. After assisting the Doctor in exiling the Meta-Crisis Doctor to Pete's World and saying farewell to Rose, Donna's mind overloaded, a consequence of the unbearable Time Lord-human meta-crisis. To save her life, the Doctor was forced to erase the memories of all their adventures and bring her home. The Doctor took Donna home, with strict instructions to her mother and grandfather never to tell her about the TARDIS or him. The Donna who had saved the universe was dead, fulfilling another of Dalek Caan's prophecies. Donna was left to her "normal" life. Wilfred, her grandfather, promised to keep thinking of the Doctor on her behalf, and never to mention the Doctor to her as that might trigger her memory of events and cause her mind to "burn up", killing her. By Christmas 2009, Donna had got her life back on track; she was engaged to Shaun Temple. She nearly bumped into the Doctor twice. For Christmas, she gave Wilf a book by Joshua Naismith, but did not know exactly why, saying that she simply felt like he should have it. The Doctor surmised it was her Time Lord subconscious directing Wilf, since he was so important. On Christmas Day, the Master turned every human into versions of himself. Donna's half-Time Lord mind caused her not to transform, but her mother and Shaun were. The shock of seeing them transformed into duplicates of the Master reawakened some of the memories of her travels with the Doctor. Visions of aliens she had met appeared in her mind. She called Wilf and was told to run for her life. She ran, but was cornered by Master duplicates in an alley, and was beginning to break down over the rush of recovered memories. However, the Doctor had also implanted a form of mental self-defense in her mind that released a blast of energy, putting Donna to sleep and knocking the Master facsimiles unconscious. While Gallifrey appeared in the sky hurtling towards Earth, Shaun found her unconscious and brought her home. She came to when the TARDIS appeared in the street and complained that she had, yet again, missed something important. Donna's memories of the Doctor apparently never returned. In spring 2010, she and Shaun were married and left the church with family and friends cheering them on. Donna asked for a photograph of her friends and her, allowing her mother and grandfather to speak with the Doctor one last time. They returned and gave Donna an envelope holding a gift from her deceased father and the Doctor, a lottery ticket. She remembered that the next lottery draw had a triple roll-over prize before stuffing it in her dress for safekeeping; both Sylvia and Wilf knew that the Doctor had made sure it was a winning ticket. When the Doctor discovered what the Manus Maleficus was capable of doing, he was momentarily tempted to use it to save Donna from burning up without wiping her memories. The Doctor still felt guilty over what travelling with him had done to Donna, feeling that he had "screwed up" her life; these feelings persisted into his next incarnation. At some point, he also told River Song about Donna and what happened to her. When River eventually encountered the Tenth Doctor and Donna, she was visibly moved when she realized who Donna was. Category:Wives Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Characters